The Seventh Year, In Ari's Eyes
by KelsRadcliffe
Summary: Ari has suceeded in making it to her last and final year at Hogwarts,where she makes new friendships,and romance.Her world is turned upside down,with a heart-stoppign ending.
1. Default Chapter

Pleas read 'The Seventh Year' by Star26 before reading this .I do not own Harry Potter or any characters copyrighted by J.K Rowling, however, Aki belongs to Gracie and Belle to lora, Ari to me. Thank you,and review!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
The pale moonlight shone through the panes of glass on the large window in the Girl's Dorms. The silvery moonlight made her face glow, however, her amethyst eyes seemed dull and tired, and her black curls mussed. Arielle Ascott leaned against the wall, looking out of the window. A head-splitting headache decided she would make the perfect victim, and the result was not being able to rest. The 7th year Gryffindor sighed ,eyes flickering over to her friends sleeping peacefully in their beds. Ari looked out upon the Hogwart's fields, seeing a large canine shaped shadow slip by, but it had no meaning to her. She resolved to battle the pain, and laid down, drifting off into a fitful sleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Ari groaned as cheery sunlight flashed across her eyes as someone open the curtains, and she sat up groggily. She had barely gotten any sleep, however, her headache had disappeared. She reached over and peered at her alarm clock, and got up to get dressed. She hurried down to breakfast, not knowing an introduction to a very important person would change her life forever..  
  
(Umm..my first chappie, I advise you read 'The Seventh Year' by Star26 before reading this..and review..I need reviews before I write more chappies!) 


	2. 2 Slithering Serpent

Ari dragged herself into the Great Hall, which was bustling with students, and battled her way to the Gryffindor Table. A Quidditch match was being held today, and the Winter Rose ball was being held in a few days. Snagging the first seat she could find, she yawned, and turned her attention over to the person next to her. Ari immediately recognized him to be the one and only Harry Potter, and looked quickly at her empty plate. She looked up again, and to her surprise, he was looking also. Their eyes met, and she heard a voice in the back of her head hiss, Say something Ari.now! She opened her mouth slightly, but she stopped when Harry said, "What's your name? I haven't seen you around much." Judging by the warmth spreading across her face, Ari was blushing. She looked down at the table, and mumbled,  
  
"Arielle, but most call me Ari."  
  
Ari glanced over at Harry, seeing him smile.  
  
"Oh, nice to meet you Ari, my name is- "  
  
"Harry Potter, I know" she interrupted, giving a weak smile at her plate.  
  
His expression looked bewildered, "How do you know my-"  
  
"Who doesn't?" was Ari's reply, her finger gently caressing the tablecloth.  
  
In the corner of her eye, she saw Harry's head snap up in confusion.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.  
  
"Uh.nothing, really, I was just.What? Who?" he replied, looking around.  
  
Confused, Ari asked once more, "Harry? Is everything all right?"  
  
Harry didn't reply, and Ari glimpsed at him worriedly. Suddenly, the usual din in the Great Hall was interrupted by a shriek, and everyone became silent as a tremendous black snake slithered it's way up to Harry's face. Her eyes were transfixed on the serpent, clutching her wand tightly in her fingers. A tiny gasp escaped her lips as it lunged at Harry's hands, and hissed, showing its fangs. Ari watched with wide eyes as it departed the chamber.  
  
_______________________________  
  
From the stands, Ari watched closely as Harry zigzagged around the field. She bit her lower lip as he paused, he seemed to be looking away from the match. Out of nowhere, two heavy bludgers rammed themselves into Harry, and she was of those who gasped and yelped in surprise. Ari whimpered as he pelted towards the ground, grimacing when she saw the impact of his body slamming into the ground. The stadium was deadly quiet as Dumbledore conjured a stretcher to carry the unconscious Seeker to the Hospital Wing. Waiting until most of the seats were cleared, Ari snuck off to follow him into the ward.  
  
( Ok, ok, I'm making up for the extremely short chapter before. I promise that my chapters will be longer after this.so.. Review please!) 


End file.
